


这是个名字

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: “他等不及完全脱下查理的西裤，只是让它和内裤一起挂在查理的膝盖下面。”





	这是个名字

查理被梅耶抓着胳膊拽进了屋里。他被狠狠地推在了门板上，发出一声闷响。  
梅耶一只手攥在查理的大臂上，指甲掐进查理的肉里，西装的布料陷进指缝之间，查理疼得倒抽一口气。梅耶的另一只胳膊压在查理的胸口上，抵住查理的下巴，把他困在自己和门之间，让他不得不向后仰起头，蹭乱了脑后的一片头发。  
他瞪向查理，更加用力地压住他，查理艰难地举起两只手，投降一般地低垂下眼睛。梅耶没管他，自顾自地一寸寸检查过查理，从他乱掉的头发，看到他下垂的眼角，视线最后停留在他湿润而泛红的嘴唇上。“梅……”梅耶听到查理压着嗓子轻声地喊他，他深深吸入一口气，而后缓慢地吐了出来，“他碰你了吗？”梅耶低着头问道。他感到查理瞬间在自己的手下僵住了身子。他松开抓着查理胳膊的手，又慢慢放下压着他胸口的胳膊，转而将掌心贴在查理的腰上，“马塞利亚，他碰你了吗？”他固执地追着查理的目光，查理先是转过头躲开，后来干脆扭过身子。“这他妈的又有什么关系？”查理把梅耶推到一边，走进了屋里。  
“马塞利亚要百分之三十。”他一边说，一边脱掉自己的外套，扔在了沙发上。  
梅耶还是站在门口。他哼了一声，从兜里掏出烟盒，弹出一根。“不可能。”他叼着烟说道，“啪”的一声打开打火机。查理盯着他低下头，抬起手去护打火机的火苗。梅耶没急着抬头，而是先深深地吸入一口，这才把打火机放回到鞋柜上。梅耶又吸了两口，透过散在眼前的烟雾看向站在客厅中央的查理。  
查理别扭地单手摘下袖扣，把袖子挽了上去，又用食指和中指勾住领结，使劲拽了两三下，领带松松垮垮地耷拉在他脖子上。他的枪套还挂在肩膀上，但是枪已经被他掏出来，跟着外套一起丢在了沙发上。梅耶两三口吸完了大半根烟，他看着查理在原地转了一圈，一脚踢向地板，把地毯踢得卷了边儿。他摇摇头，走了过去。  
他无言地把剩下的半根烟递给查理，查理掐着烟屁股，把烟头直接罩在了手心里。梅耶又递给查理一根，查理正低着头抽烟，他连眼睛都没抬，就着自己嘴里叼着的这个烟屁股，点着了那一跟新的。“小家伙，你打算怎么着？”查理把烟还给梅耶，这才抬眼看向他。  
梅耶仔细研究过查理的表情，然后说道：“我的家伙可不小。”

查理说不清是谁先过去凑过去亲吻对方的，他只记得梅耶把自己压在了沙发上，而他躺在自己的外套上，枪硌在腰下。他托着梅耶的屁股，歪过头，方便梅耶对自己的耳朵和脖子又是咬，又是舔，梅耶用犬牙磨过那一块细嫩的皮肤，让它充血而泛红。他不紧不慢地一点点向下侵犯，扒下查理的枪套，又一颗颗解开他的衬衫扣子，他舔过查理的腰侧，用牙齿磨蹭他的小腹。查理撑起自己的身子，把一条腿盘到梅耶的腿上，张开另一条腿，让梅耶能稳当地坐在自己的两腿之间。梅耶闷闷地笑了一声，坐直身子，查理拽着梅耶的领带，把他拉过去，亲上他的嘴唇，同时摸索着解开他的皮带，把手插进他的裤子里，结结实实地握住他的屁股。  
梅耶在查理把舌头顶进来的时候张开嘴，让他舔过自己的牙齿，当查理用舌尖挑拨他的上牙堂时，他再也控制不住那些细碎而色情的呻吟。他向后撤开，两人的嘴角间拉扯出一条津液。他看向查理，查理闭着眼睛躺在沙发上，一手压在脑后，一手揽着自己，他的衬衫敞着挂在肩膀上，枪套坠在腰侧。  
梅耶站起身，查理却抓着他的屁股，想把他拽回来。梅耶看向查理，瞪了他一眼，查理却只是挑了下眉毛，然后又拉了他一把。梅耶没再理他，直接去解查理的皮带，拍了下他的屁股让他抬起腰，好拽下他的裤子。他等不及完全脱下查理的西裤，只是让它和内裤一起挂在查理的膝盖下面。  
查理已经硬了，梅耶也是。

“要是他再胆敢用那双肥手摸你，我发誓我亲手做掉他。”

梅耶掐着查理的腰，把他翻到自己身上。查理更深地吃进了梅耶埋在他体内的阴茎，他大口喘着气，向后仰头，头发已经被汗水浸湿了，一缕缕地黏在一起，散在脑后。查理半跪在梅耶身上，迎着梅耶向上顶的节奏往下坐。每一次梅耶撞进他体内的时候，都能看到他的喉结突出在皮肤之下，沿着气管上下滑动。梅耶坐起身，阴茎在查理体内变化了一个角度，查理低声呻吟着。而当梅耶含住他的喉结时，他颤抖着，带着哭腔地喊了起来。梅耶用牙齿缓慢而轻挑地划过查理的喉结，查理瞬间屏住了呼吸，却仍旧止不住颤抖，梅耶搂过查理的后背，手指沿着他的脊背向下滑过，用指甲描绘过他的每一节脊椎，留下一串掺着血、歪歪扭扭的领子。他拍了一下查理的屁股，查理倒吸一口气，更紧地夹住了梅耶，梅耶满意地哼了一声。  
查理凑过去，胡乱地咬住梅耶的耳垂，他用舌头拨过那块嫩肉，像是狗崽子一样，毫无章法地舔舐梅耶的脖子。他蜷缩在梅耶的怀里，亲吻梅耶的胸前和肩膀，又是咬，又是嘬，在所有他能够触及的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹，直到听到梅耶乱了节凑的呼吸和低沉的呻吟。  
梅耶把手指埋进他的卷发里，抓起一把头发往外拽，查理的呻吟里带着哭声，他的阴茎往外吐着透明而粘稠的前液，梅耶用拇指把它们涂抹到查理的阴茎上，让查理随着性子在他手里操自己，同时跟着他，一下下顶进查理的屁股里。  
查理先射了出来，他身子绷得紧紧的，精液射了梅耶一身，梅耶小口亲吻他的嘴角，用自己的嘴唇蹭过查理的脸颊。他把查理搂在怀里，耐心地等着他的身子再次软下来。  
查理汗津津的，眼神迷离。梅耶把黏在他脸上的头发别在他耳后，他却歪过头去含住了梅耶的手指，舔过梅耶的指跟。  
梅耶在查理的屁股里硬得发疼。

梅耶掐着查理的后脖颈子，把他往下压。查理用手肘抵着枕头，勉强把自己撑了起来，梅耶转而双手握住了他的腰。梅耶操得又狠又快，来不及完全撤出来，就已经再次顶了进去，查理被他撞得直往前冲。  
梅耶突然停了下来，查理往后看过去，却被梅耶压着脖子又按了回去。他干脆把脸埋进了枕头里，却感到梅耶弯下腰，前胸贴在了自己的后背上。梅耶把嘴唇贴在了查理的后背上，舔过他肩头的一道刀伤，查理控制不住地绷紧了全身，张着嘴，隔着枕头，大口地吞咽空气，像是脱了水的鱼。梅耶有条不紊地从肩头舔到腰窝，唾液干掉后凉飕飕的，查理撑不住，软着腰，塌了下去，却被梅耶直接搂了起来。  
梅耶在射的时候，把查理转了过去。查理摔在了床上，梅耶凑过去亲他，查理胡乱说着什么意大利语，把一条腿盘在了梅耶的腰上。梅耶一边射，一边慢悠悠地继续操查理，带出的精液沿着查理的屁股往下滑，最后流到了被单上。

查理最后把梅耶拽到自己身边。他搂过小个子的男人，让他的后背紧紧贴着自己的前胸。他隐约听到梅耶用以第绪语说着什么，但他太困了，是在分辨不出来那些绕口的单词都是什么，只得迷迷糊糊地用意大利语混着英语问他。梅耶摇摇头，头发擦过查理的脸，痒痒的。他在查理的怀里转了个身，把脸贴在了他的胳膊上，然后搂过他的腰。  
“别再坐在窗户跟前了。”查理在半睡半醒之间，听到梅耶嘟嘟囔囔地说。

**Author's Note:**

> I have an urge to translate this into English.


End file.
